Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HUMAN 01
This sound effect can be found on Series 2000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It's the same as HiT Entertainment Sample Library (in association with HollywoodEdge) - Baby Cries and is similar to Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HUMAN 02. Basic Info * First recorded: 1985, 1986 or 1987 * Creator: TBA * Owner: Sound Ideas (1987-present) * Origin: United States or Canada * Year debut: Sometime between April 10, 1987 to September 18, 1989 * First heard: Possibly Clayfully Yours (a Gumby Adventures episode), Rubbery Figures, Bill Cosby's Picture Pages, or Baby Come Back (an Alf episode) * Area used: Worldwide (especially in Canada and UK) Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio (WARNING: May irritate you. This sound effect in your head can go on for hours.) Used In TV Shows * Absolutely Fabulous (Heard in "Birth" for Saffron as a baby in a flashback.) * Alf (Possible debut; heard briefly in "Baby Come Back" as one of the crying sounds for baby Eric.) * Arthur (Heard once in "Arthur's Baby" during a daydream sequence of the titular character having ten baby siblings, and once in "D.W. Aims High" as a three-year-old Albert Einstein holds his crying baby little sister, Maja.) * Bill Cosby's Picture Pages (Possible debut; Heard in an animated sequence.) * Brambly Hedge * Caillou (Used twice for Rosie as a baby when she cries in "Big Brother Caillou"; heard in a normal pitch after Boris says that Rosie is his "special girl", then again in a high pitch when Caillou pinches Rosie's cheek.) * Colony (Heard in the pilot episode when a baby cries in a hospital.) * Futurama (Heard twice in "Why Must I Be a Crustacean In Love?" when the Pregnercise women spontaneously gave birth to premature babies off-screen in the pool after being scared by an angry Zoidberg; briefly once in "Time Keeps on Slippin'" as one of the mutant supermen babies drank the chronitron particles and started to grow into adults; once in "Obsoletely Fabulous" as the orphanage babies at the Cookieville Minimum-Security Orphanarium cry off-screen after Bender cackles at them after sneaking in and smashing a night light then laughs; once in "The Silence of the Clamps" as Amy holds a crying baby with an umbilical cord for Clamps to cut the cord but Zoidberg does it instead; and once in "Law and Oracle" when Chief O'Mannahan walks out of the toilet holding her newborn baby while saying "Eight pounds. I'll name her Bert.") * Generation Kill (Heard once in "Stay Frosty" as a baby cries off-screen when the Iraqi people are on board a HMMWV.) * Go Away, Unicorn! (Heard briefly in "Grow Up, Unicorn!" as one of the crying sounds for Alice's 3 baby cousins.) * Goosebumps (1995 TV Show) (Heard once in "Strained Peas" for baby Grace when she cries, specifically after she vomited out Nick's pet gerbil Stanley.) * Gumby Adventures (Possible debut, heard once in "Clayfully Yours" as one of the babies Gumby babysits starts crying.) * The Haunted Hathaways (Heard once in "Haunted Boo Crew" as a customer leaves the Pie Squared bakery with her crying baby in a pram.) * The Incredible Hulk (1996 TV Series) (Heard in a episode where a baby cries.) * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (Heard once in "Brad's Room" for Harold Buttowski (the title character's father) as a young child crying in a flashback of him after his brother tells him to stay on his side of the room.) * The Lampies * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (Used for one of the title characters as babies crying in "Quad with a Blog" in a flashback 12 years ago while Anne consoles them with a teddy bear and Tom climbing a climbing wall. Heard along with Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001, Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING, WHINING and Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - EIGHT WEEK OLD BABY: CRYING together.) * Nina's World (Used for baby Henry when he cries in "Nina the Babysitter".) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Heard briefly once in "Baby Boum".) * Penny Dreadful (Heard in "Verbis Diablo".) * Robot Chicken (Heard once in "The Curious Case of the Box" in the "Clown Car Accident" sketch, a young child in a hospital cries after watching a mime get killed by hitting into a hospital wall after being ejected from a clown car in a clown car crash.) * Rubbery Figures (Possible debut, heard once in one sketch where a baby cries in a homeless family sleeping on the sidewalk.) * Seinfeld (Heard in "The Bris".) * The Simpsons (Heard once in "Lost Our Lisa" when Brandine Spuckler gives birth to a baby off-screen.) * Texas Rising (Heard once in "From the Ashes" as a baby cries with her mother sitting by a burnt wagon train.) * The Tofus (Used briefly in some comedic transition gags when a character (or two characters) literally cry like babies, such as Lola Tofu in "Lovesick," "School Dinner Blues," and "When Worms Attack;" Curly the Sheep in "Just Call Me April Tofu;" both Mrs Tofu and Buba together in "Running Away at Christmas Time;" and Titus Hubbub in "The Beast of Beauvillage.") * Wayside (Heard once in "Kidswatter's Opus" when Myron literally cries like a baby before he says "So this is what being a principal is!".) * We Bare Bears (Heard twice in "Occupy Bears" as a baby cries off-screen when the bears enter and then exit inside an apartment room in the slum district.) * Willa's Wild Life (Used for Buzzy when he cries in "Baby, It's You".) TV Speicals *The Flintstones: Holly Rock-a-Bye Baby (1993) (Heard as once of the crying sounds for either Roxy or Chip (Pebbles and Bamm Bamm's twin babies).) Movies * All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) (Heard in the song "On Easy Street" when a baby cries wanting the ball David used for his magic tricks back after the ball turned into a dove.) * Fried Green Tomatoes (1991) (Possible debut; Used for Buddy Jr when he cries.) * Girl with a Pearl Earring (2003) (Heard once for baby Franciscus when he is born.) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) (Heard briefly once off-screen for Peaches when she is born.) * Mirror Mirror (2012) (Heard once as an unseen baby cries in a crowd while Brighton warns the villagers about evil lurking in the dark woods wanting taxes.) * Penelope (2006) (Used twice for the title character as a baby. Heard when she is born and when she cries being while her mother attacks an intruder.) * Robots (2005) (Heard briefly once off-screen for the protagonist, Rodney Copperbottom, when he is "born" after being assembled by his parents who were "making a baby".) * Schindler's List (1993) (Heard once when a Polish woman sings a lullaby to her crying newborn baby.) * Twin Sitters (1994) (Heard once when a baby cries while being returned to its mother by the Falcone brothers after they rescued it along with its mother from being hit by a gangster car, which hit the pram the baby was in.) Video Games PC: * Assassin's Creed: Odyssey (2018) (Heard briefly in the first few seconds of a cutscene in the mission "Ashes to Ashes".) * Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) (Heard only once in the ending cinematic about the Great Catastrophe when a woman holds her crying baby and braced themselves before getting hit by an explosion caused by a solar flare.) * Living Books - Green Eggs and Ham (1996) (Video Game) (Heard briefly once in page 2 when you click on Sam-I-am's plate of green eggs and ham to which the green ham randomly turns into baby in a crib (while the green eggs are the parents in rocking chairs) who cries after it spits out its pacifier.) * The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt (2015) (Heard only once in the quest "Possession" if you chose not to throw the baby into the oven then Aki II, the baby, will cry like this.) Microsoft Xbox 360: * Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) (Heard only once in the ending cinematic about the Great Catastrophe when a woman holds her crying baby and braced themselves before getting hit by an explosion caused by a solar flare.) Microsoft Xbox One: *Assassin's Creed: Odyssey (2018) (Heard briefly in the first few seconds of a cutscene in the mission "Ashes to Ashes".) *The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt (2015) (Heard only once in the quest "Possession" if you chose not to throw the baby into the oven then Aki II, the baby, will cry like this.) Nintendo Switch: * Assassin's Creed: Odyssey (2018) (Heard briefly in the first few seconds of a cutscene in the mission "Ashes to Ashes".) Sony PlayStation 3: * Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) (Heard only once in the ending cinematic about the Great Catastrophe when a woman holds her crying baby and braced themselves before getting hit by an explosion caused by a solar flare.) Sony PlayStation 4: *Assassin's Creed: Odyssey (2018) (Heard briefly in the first few seconds of a cutscene in the mission "Ashes to Ashes".) *The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt (2015) (Heard only once in the quest "Possession" if you chose not to throw the baby into the oven then Aki II, the baby, will cry like this.) Commercials Germany: *Volkswagen Touran - Babies (2010) New Zealand: * Yellow Pages (2001) UK: * NSPCC - Bottle (2001) - (A neglected baby cries like this off-screen as the milk in the baby bottle curdles.) * NSPCC - Can't Look (1999) - (A baby cries like this off-screen as we zoom into the pink wallpaper of teddy bears covering their eyes as a furious mother off-screen shouts "SHUUUUUUT UUUUUUPPP!!! OR I'LL SMASH YOUR FACE AGAINST THAT COT IF YOU STOP YOUR SCREAMING NOOOOIIIISE!!!!!!" and hits her baby.) USA: *Detroit Medical Center (2014, radio) Bumpers * MTV - Zipper (1993) (Heard once in a low pitch.) Trailers Music *Ice Cube - The Shot (Intro) (1993) *Tool - Cesaro Summability (1996) Shorts *Blue Green (2007) Videos * First Fun with French (1994) (Heard when the baby cries in the cot.) * First Fun with Spanish (1996) (Heard when the baby cries in the cot.) Web Originals *TomoNews Videos (Heard in the animation of this news story.) Miscellaneous *Grojband Pilot animatic (Heard once for the egg yolk crying after it cracked from an egg in a bird family's nest caused by Grojband's loud music.) Image Gallery Sound Ideas, BABY - CRYING, HUMAN 01/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas